Madam Yeller
by Muna Night
Summary: By Muna, Gaaraxoc, read to find out P.S. i dont real think its a good story and thank you leogirl123 for helping me.
1. a kiss

It was midnight in Suna, and everyone was asleep, well except for Sabaku no Gaara, Suna's vary own sand man. Gaara was currently enjoying the clam night sky on his vary own roof, well was until a Load voice broke his train of thought.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara." Cried a white haired girl.

"... Muna, what do you want?" Gaara asked calmly, as he continued to gaze at the moon.

"Can I give you a kiss?" she asked, as a small blush came over her cheeks.

Gaara's eyes widen slightly, as his head snapped over to look into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Well… um you see I always buy my friends presents, to show them how happy I am to have them, like I bought Tamari, a sliver necklace, and for Kankuro, I got him some new tools to make his puppets, but you see I just don't know what to get you. "Muna said quickly, seeing the questionable look he was giving her, as she stared at him with her dark black eyes.

Gaara, still at lost for words, simply nodded his head.

Muna smiled brightly as she leaned in, and softy pressed her lips against his. After Gaara finally registered what was happening he started to kiss her back, as he kissed her back Muna's arms found there way around his neck, but before it went any farther she quickly pulled back, with a darker shade of blush covering her face.

"Thank you, Gaara for being my friend." she said as she hugged him, but, like the kiss, she quickly pulled back.

Muna quickly got up, and jumped of the roof disappearing into the dark of night, leaving Gaara staring after her with his own blush covered face.

And as Muna ran a real smile found it way across her lips.


	2. Madam Yellerthank you leogirl123

**Muna: this story is for leogirl123**

* * *

Muna woke up to the sun shining in her face, silently cursing, she got up to get dressed. She slipped on a long sleeve black shirt with a white crescent moon on the back, and pulled on her baggy black pants, after she tied her head band around her neck, she ran to the door and slipped on her sandals, then ran full speed out the door.

Muna continued to run, hoping she wouldn't be late for lunch with her friends, Allorah and Beth. Muna ran about a mile before stopping for a breather. "Girl... come here." said a voice coming from a tent, that was a couple of feet away. "Sorry... I was told not talk to strangers." Muna said, as she walked over to stand in front of the tent. "But... I'm not a stranger, I know who you are, Muna Misty Night." Muna's eyes widen in shock. "Come in side, I have something to tell you." the lady said from inside the tent, Muna hesitated before walking in.

When Muna walked in she felt like she had entered another world, there where books with layers of dust on them, old looking mirrors and pictures, books stacked up to the sealing, tables that looked ready to break, and in the middle of all this was a woman, with long, pale blond hair, and the brightest red eyes Muna had ever seen. Muna new she had never seen this girl before but then... why does she look so familiar.

"Have a seat Muna, My name is Lilly Yeller, but, you can just call me Madam Yeller." she said, in a sickening sweet tone. "Now, I've called you here to tell you something very important Muna, so listen". she paused and casted a glance over her shoulder, but quickly looked back at Muna. " You will a marry the boy you kissed last night," Muna's eyes widen 'how'd she know about that'. "But, you must melt his still frozen heart, and even after there will be problems in the near future, but never forget about the love you shear, only that will help you over come them." she looked up and quickly stood up. "leave now child, I've told you what you need to know."

Muna quick got up ran out of the tent, not knowing where she was going, but knew she had to run. 'W-what's going on?' Muna thought. 'W-Why can't I-I control my legs' .Muna ran past stores, shops, people, children, and friends, even when her legs started to hurt, her chest started to burn, and she wanted nothing more then to fall down and die, she still ran.

Muna finally stop running, and she collapsed onto the training field ground. Muna laid there staring at the clouds (A/N THAT'S SHIKAMARU'S THING!!!), wanting nothing more then to lay there for the rest of the day.

"Are you okay?" asked a monotone voice coming form Muna's left.

Muna's heart skipped a beat, and butterflies filled her stomach. ' only two people can make me fill like this' Muna thought as she looked over at the person.

**

* * *

**

**Muna: AWESOME!! My first cliff hanger!!! (chibi tears of happiness) **

**Beth: EVIL PERSON!!**

**Muna: Oh, shut up Beth you did the something to Allorah and I, and um I kind of got writers block**

**Beth: 0.o OH-MY-SASUKE, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!**

**Muna: (Ignores Beth) hmm I think I'll make this a real story…**

**Beth: (yelling something out evil killer squares living in Lee's hair**

**Allorah: (looks up from book) oh... R&R… or… whatever. (looks back at book)**


	3. AN HELP!

ok for the two people who read this story, I dont know if i should contionu this story, I mean i have the third chapater writen, but i have two different third chapaters, and my friend dont wanna help me so i really dont know. If you think you can help me with the rest of the story, or you think that its sooo bad and i should just delete it, leave me a comment or PM.

- Muna Misty Night


End file.
